A nurse's touch
by SH0GUN666
Summary: WARNING: this fanfiction contains heavy sexual content, this is NOT suitable for minors


Then we find the huntress, wondering around a nightmare. It's night and it's unusually warm. She looks around for any sign of a single soul. It was very quiet, she grew very quiet to concentrate for anyone in the nightmare with her. Until the faint sound of a crying baby broke the silence. The huntress grew very curious of the sound. She followed it through the distance of the sound until it grew closer to her earshot. She came upon a area where the moon was large and almost blue. There was a baby carriage in the middle of a large stone arena. She slowly walked towards the carridge, which seemed to be the source of the sound. She got only in the distance of about ten feet until a large figure dropped onto the carridge out of nowhere. It had a black, ragged cloak over it, which looked very similar to the crowfeather garb. This slightly made the huntress quiver and leak a little. The large creature rose up and looked at the huntress with an empty hood. It slowly walked towards her and put a hand across her parasitic head growth. It then slowly looked down at her body, her firm and healthy body.

The nurse put one large finger on the front of her dress and slowly ran the finger down her body. It made the huntress shiver and moan slightly. The large nurse then pulled out a long blade and did the same action down her dress, gently tearing the dress and not the flesh. The dress fell to the ground with a light thump. The huntress's smooth and naked body shone in the moonlight, and the nurse slowly picked her up. She put her hood close to the huntress's face and placed it gently in the hood. There was nothing in the hood, but the huntress could feel a long and wet tounge run across her face. The huntress pressed her mouth on the tounge and slowly slid it inside her throat. The wet nurse released the huntress from her tounge and ran a finger onto her now moist cunt. The huntress shivered to the touch and gently placed a hand on one of her breasts.

The creature then slowly ran her tounge around it as she still held the naked huntress in her hands. The huntress groaned slightly and let her parasitic tounge pertrude from her mouth, rubbing and sliding it across her chest. Her breathes became faster and louder to each rythmic movement of the nurse's tongue. The nurse then slowly slid her tounge inside the huntress with slight force. The huntress reacted by arching slightly and letting out a heavy breath. The nurse continued to pleasure the huntress with her tounge and gently placing two of six hands across the huntress's smooth body. The huntress spread herself across the creature's hands that are currently holding her, so she can push her tounge deeper inside. The nurse understood the message with her body and stuck as mush as half of her toung deep inside. The huntress was making a small puddle in the nurse's large hands and moaning between breaths.

The ragged nurse then placed the huntress on the ground. The huntress was slightly confused at first, until the nurse lied down on her back, leaving the bottom of the dress facing towards the huntress and lifted it. There was nothing to the huntress's eyes, but she knew what was there. She didn't know how to pleasure something of that size though. Luckily for the huntress, she was a quick thinker and looked in her inventory to find a few things. She pulled out the bloodletter, the boom hammer and the whirling saw. She took the hammer part of the whirling saw and walked towards the nurse with it tightly grasped in her hand. She used her parasitic arms to feel around the empty area. Eventually, she found the nurse's wet rim and spreaded it widely. She then slowly stuck the handle deep inside the nurse and began to move it back and forth. The nurse made large breathes as the huntress pleasured her to her every need. The huntress then began to rub herself against the invisible flesh of the nurse as she continued to fuck her with a handle. The nightmare filled with the moans of the two as they pleasured each other with no thought of anything else. The breathes of the two became faster and louder. Then with a loud and long breath, the nurse let out a large stream of her juices on the lower half of the huntress. The huntress did the same and pulled the whirling saw hammer out, exhausted and still filled with escatsy. The nurse then picked up the huntress and placed her on her chest, with all of her arms wrapped around the huntress. The huntress then lied comfortably against the nurse and slowly drifted asleep.


End file.
